Gone Country
by spinoffitsaxis
Summary: Logan MItchell, a city slicker, took a gap year to figure himself out. By his parents wishes, he found himself in a small, rural town in Minnesota. He is unhappy until he meets Kendall Knight, a hot country guy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm still working on my other stories but I had an idea for one and felt the impulse to write it as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy it. **

_218 Still Hill Rd, Sherwood, MN. 218 Still Hill Rd, Sherwood, MN. _ _Where the fuck is number 218? 216 was about a mile ago. _Logan Mitchell was already frustrated with the tiny town in Minnesota in which he would be spending the next year of his life. The population was just above 2,000 people spread out over a large amount of land. There was not one traffic light in the town or in any of the surrounding towns. You had to drive 30 minutes to find one traffic light, and 15 more after that to find another. Needless to say, Sherwood was a major change for Logan Mitchell, a native of Los Angeles.

Logan loved the heat and business of LA. He loved that in LA, there was nothing you couldn't find. So why was he in Sherwood? Logan had graduated from high school a few months ago—top of his class of course. But when he was applying to colleges he realized he wanted to take a gap year. Logan thought this would mean a year of finding himself in LA before heading off to college, but his parents had a different idea. Of course they loved Logan with all their hearts and they would have loved having him around, but they thought that Logan needed to experience a completely different kind of culture before going to Dartmouth after his gap year. They thought he would never survive at Dartmouth as the city boy he always was. So, they arranged for him to spend September to June—except for major holidays—with one of Mrs. Mitchell's close college friends in Sherwood, MN.

Logan wasn't too happy about this. The friend of his mother's that he was staying with lived on a farm. That meant that he would have to farm chores. Farm chores like picking up horseshit and milking cows. He was going to school to be a doctor, why would he need to live on a farm for 9 months to be a doctor. Yes, Dartmouth was more rural than LA, but that didn't make living in Sherwood necessary. At Dartmouth, he'd be living in a dorm, not in a cabin without heating.

Despite how displeased Logan was with his situation, he didn't argue with his parents about it They seemed to think it was a good idea so there was no way he was getting out of it. Maybe he'd meet some hot redneck boys. _Who am I kidding? There's no way these redneck boys are hotter than the surfer boys back home. _

Logan finally found 218 and pulled into the unbelievably long dirt driveway. As he drove, he began to take in the scenery. It would've made a beautiful picture, but knowing that he'd be living here for 9 months instead of in LA was disheartening. He couldn't imagine himself driving on this driveway every day, or working in the barn he could see in a distance every day. _How am I supposed to find myself in a place where I don't fit in? _

The main house finally came in view. It was a homey log cabin that was bigger than most of the quaint little wooden cottages he was used to seeing on postcards. There were three cars already in parked in front of the house, two pickup trucks—one nice and clean, the other rusty and old- and a minivan? The minivan helped Logan's practical Nissan Altima seem less out of place, but it was still unexpected.

He parked his car and got out. As he walked by the older looking pickup truck he noticed a multitude of faded bumper stickers just barely hanging on to the battered tailgate. _This cannot be anymore of a culture shock. Oh boy, I have to knock on the door now, don't I? _Logan sighed and sauntered over to the porch, ascending the three stone steps. He approached the door and noticed a cute little sign carved out of wood sitting atop the doorframe; "Bless this home," it read. He swallowed back all inclination to just run away and rang the doorbell. Instead of a traditional 'ding dong', the doorbell chimed out a melody similar to that of church bells.

Within seconds, the door opened. On the other side was a smiling redhead woman who was wearing oven mitts and a frilly pink apron. "You must be Logan!" She said, her smile not once faltering. Logan held his hand out for a handshake, but was denied as the smiling woman hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. Your mother has told me great things about you. You look a lot like her. I'm Jennifer Knight. Most people call me Mama Knight."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Knight. What do you want me to do with my luggage? It's still in my car."

Before Mama Knight could answer a bell sounded in the background. "Oh, that must be the timer for my Swedish meatballs. I made them just for this special occasion." She hurried off to some other room without answering Logan's question. Logan didn't know if he should enter the house or not so he just stood in the doorway with his hands hanging low by his sides.

"Mrs. Knight, my bags? What should I do with them?" Logan asked, hopefully loud enough that it would reach her, wherever she was.

"Oh, right. Just bring them into the living room, honey. Then I'll show you where you'll be living for the next 9 months." She responded, out of view.

_Oh Joy. _Logan thought to himself about how miserable he expected to be, especially during the cold months. He had to make two trips to get all of his luggage inside. When he looked around, he noticed that most everything was made of wood except the furniture and the stone fireplace. Architecturally speaking, the house was beautiful. There was an indoor balcony from the second floor overlooking the large living room. There were wooden beams on the ceilings and wooden beams holding the balcony up. There were huge windows overlooking the enormous plot of land that lay behind the house. The land was at least 60 times the size of what his family owned in LA.

Mama Knight then came out of the kitchen to show Logan to his room. The overwhelming aroma of meatballs filled the air and it made Logan's stomach growl loudly. "Easy there tiger. We have to let it cool off before you can eat it. While we're waiting, we should get you settled in your new bedroom." Mama Knight seemed way too excited when she said this. She had taken off the oven mitts and apron, revealing a light blue t-shirt and jeans.

Together, each of them carrying half of Logan's luggage, they trudged up the oak staircase. When they reached the top, Logan noticed that the second floor was just as beautiful as the first. They walked past a few doors until they reached the last door on the left.

Logan walked into the room and the only word he could think of to describe it was "quaint". It was wood-paneled with a gabled ceiling with not much furniture, save a double bed with a white comforter and a tan throw pillow and a wardrobe sandwiched by two chairs. There wasn't a desk or an end table or anything else at all. There especially wasn't much room to move around with both Logan and Mama Knight in addition to all his bags.

"We usually use this as our guest bedroom, but since you're our semi-permanent guest, it's all yours." Mama Knight said.

"Wait, we? I thought it was just you who lived here."

Mama Knight lightly chuckled, then responded "no, you silly goose. I have two kids. Didn't your mom tell you?"

"She probably did, but I might have forgotten." Logan answered with a forced laugh to finish it off. Mama Knight, on the other hand, found Logan's comment hilarious and offered a hearty laugh.

"Anyways, they should be home any minute. Dinner should be ready by that point so we can fix that hunger of yours, mister. Do you need any help unpacking?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer, though." Logan responded after a moment of contemplation.

"Okie dokie, smokie. Oh and by the way, the bathroom that you can use is right across from your doorway. You'll be sharing with both my kids. I hope that's okay." Mama Knight said before bouncing off back downstairs.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you, Mrs. Knight." Logan replied despite how quickly she had left.

Logan spent the next fifteen minutes or so, trying to unpack al his stuff. _In hindsight, it might not have been such a good idea to have brought all my nice shirts._ Before he knew it, he heard Mama Knight bellow "DINNERTIME!" from downstairs. Even though he was nowhere near unpacked, he decided not to deny his desperate stomach of food any longer.

He easily found his way back down to the kitchen and was welcomed by a sight that delighted his stomach immensely. On the table sat three different kinds of Swedish meatballs, all of which looked delicious. He took a seat next to Mama Knight at the table and noticed that there was someone else at the table. It was a little girl with brown hair and big round eyes that matched. She looked more than eager to dig into the food before her but Mama Knight was glaring at her, holding her back.

"Oh, Logan. You haven't met Katie yet, have you? Well, this is Katie, my twelve-year-old daughter. Katie this is Logan, our guest that I told you about." Mama Knight said.

"Yeah I remember. Hi Logan. I get first dibs on the food, okay?" With the look Katie had in her eyes, Logan didn't dare crossing her, no matter how much his stomach his stomach objected.

"It's nice to meet you, Katie. Sure you can have first dibs as long as you don't take it all." Logan tried to joke.

"I can't make any promises." Katie said with an ambiguous expression that Logan couldn't tell whether it was jovial or serious.

But Logan was too distracted by the new figure that entered the room to decipher the meaning of Katie's comment. The boy was tall, blonde, and had two caterpillar-like eyebrows perched above piercing green eyes. He wore a red and blue flannel plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up at the elbow and black jeans. The boy was no boy. He had a strong jaw line that was dusted with light stubble. His lips were like rosy pillows send from the gods. _Okay, maybe some redneck boys are hot. _

"Finally, Kendall." Katie said, sounding very annoyed. "It took you long enough."

"Sorry, I was doing something important." The Knight 'boy', whose name was apparently Kendall, said in response to his sister.

"Jacking off isn't important enough to make me wait to eat mom's Swedish meatballs."

"KATIE. What kind of language is that? We have a guest. You're going to scare him with talk like that." Mama Knight chastised her daughter, and then turned to Logan to say, "She doesn't normally speak like that. I'm sorry for her behavior."

"It's fine. It's nothing I haven't heard before." Logan said.

"Oh right. I forgot our guest came today. Hi, I'm Kendall Knight." Kendall said to Logan. The eye contact was enough to make Logan faint, but in addition to Kendall's silky smooth voice, Logan was very shocked that he was still upright. Kendall then turned to Katie to say, "And I wasn't jacking off, I was doing homework."

Katie rolled her eyes and muttered "Yeah right."


	2. Chapter 2

When dinner was over, everyone dispersed after helping Mama Knight clean up. Logan got butterflies when Kendall invited him into his "mancave" as he called it. Logan knew he should've declined so he could finish getting settled and get a good night's sleep before his hard work began the next day, but he just couldn't resist the blonde.

Kendall's bedroom sat right next to Logan's. It had a sign on the door that had the word "Kendizzle"—_probably a nickname of his,_ Logan thought—in huge, blocky letters. There were multiple stickers on the door as well. Logan only had time to notice a few before they walked into the "mancave."

The decorations on the door were nothing compared to the room itself. Posters of bands, hot female celebrities, and athletes lined the walls as if they were wallpaper. _Bob Marley, Lindsay Lohan, Shaun White, Incubus, The Minnesota Wild, Kim Kardashian... Yep, he's definitely straight. I'm surprised there aren't any issues of Playboy in plain view. _A large bed sat in the middle with one end table on each side. There was a closet in one corner, a beanbag in another, and a desk in the third. The door, of course, took up the fourth corner. Kendall lounged on his bed, facing the beanbag, on which he invited Logan to sit.

"So, tell me about yourself, Logan. We should get to know each other." Kendall stated once Logan looked comfy enough on his beanbag.

"Umm. What do you want to know?" Logan asked.

"Everything. What's your family like? What do you do for fun? What's it like living in LA? You know, basic stuff."

"Okay. Well, my family is just my parents and me. They're pretty cool." Logan started, before being interrupted by Kendall.

"As cool as parents can be." Kendall laughed at his own joke, which elicited a bashful chuckle from Logan. Then, Kendall continued, "Sorry for cutting you off. Keep going."

"It's no problem at all. For fun, I usually hang out with my friends, see movies, go to the mall, usual stuff like that. LA is awesome. I love it there. It's nice and warm." Logan didn't want to tell Kendall that he was gay, in case he was majorly homophobic or something. For all he knew, Kendall and everyone else in Sherwood had never seen a gay person, let alone liked one.

"Then you're gonna hate winter in Minnesota. It's freezing. I'm serious, everything freezes: ponds, pipes, rivers, basically anything watery." Kendall said.

"That's what I've heard." Logan responded, nodding his head.

"But it's awesome. Winter is the best season here, in my opinion. The ice is so good and we get so many snow days." Kendall said excitedly. When he noticed the brunette didn't look as happy as he did, he asked, "You're not here by choice are you?"

"How did you know? Am I that obvious?"

"Well you're not excited about winter in Minnesota. Everyone who comes here by choice loves winter in Minnesota. So, if it wasn't your choice, why are you here?" Kendall inquired before realizing that his question could be interpreted as mean and quickly added, "Not that I'm not happy you're here, it's just… Well… I'm curious." _Nice save, _Kendall thought sarcastically to himself.

Seeing Kendall flustered was adorable to Logan. Logan also hoped Kendall was "curious" in other ways. "My parents wanted me to come and experience a different culture. They want me to immerse myself in the Minnesota farm lifestyle. They think it'll prepare me for college and the rest of my life."

"But you're not happy about it." Kendall observed.

Logan didn't want to make Kendall feel bad about the lifestyle he seemed to love so much, so he lied a little bit, trying to make the blonde feel better. "Well, I haven't been fully immersed yet. I'll never know for sure whether it was a good experience or a bad one until it's over."

"And you can't wait until that day." Kendall said, smiling because he thought he had caught Logan in his lie, and because he had made Logan blush.

Logan was surprised at how Kendall both caught his lie and didn't seem offended by his obvious dislike of Sherwood. "It's not that, it's just, it's different for me." Logan decided to be honest with Kendall, in hopes that he would make less of a fool of himself. "I don't really know what to expect. And you know how people have a tendency not to like things that aren't familiar to them. It's just not familiar to me yet."

"Oh it will become familiar to you after nine months. Maybe then you'll love it so much you won't want to leave." Kendall smirked as he spoke. "And as for what to expect, there's gonna be a lot of hard work, good food, more hard work, cold weather, and fun."

"How can there be that much hard work and also fun?" Logan questioned, confused.

"We work hard and then we play hard. My mom will make you do lots of annoyingly difficult tasks to do at the farm, but there's so much crazy fun stuff to do in Sherwood. You have no idea how much fun it is to be a hick." Kendall stated that last sentence proudly.

"Why did you call yourself a hick? Isn't that supposed to be like an offensive term or something?"

Kendall laughed out loud at Logan's question. "Everyone in Sherwood calls themselves a hick. It's true. We are hicks. Or rednecks. What ever you want to call us."

"Wow, I've never heard of a group so readily accepting of their stereotypes." Logan said, lightheartedly but shocked.

"Well we can't deny the stereotypes if they're true can we? Yes, we love John Deere, hunting, camo, pickup trucks, and all the stereotypical stuff. There's no reason to fight the name."

"Do you guys like marry your sisters and stuff, too?" Logan joked now that he was starting to feel comfortable with Kendall.

Kendall laughed for a few moments and then replied, "No, we ain't no hillbillies. My wedding ring isn't on my sister's finger is it?" They both had a good laugh together at Kendall's joke. They talked and talked for a great while longer, getting to know each other. Then, Kendall asked, "Do you know what kind of work we do at our farm?"

"Judging by the horses I saw on my way to the house, I'll say you guys deal with horses."

"'You guys'? You're working here now. WE deal with horses." In addition to stressing the "we" with his voice, he pointed to the both of them while he said it. "WE also deal with chickens and cows. Oh, and we have a garden too."

"Sounds like my kind of work."

"Oh hey there, Mr. Sarcasm. I'm glad you could make it. I know how busy you are all the time. I feel honored to be in your presence—" Kendall's facetious rant was cut off by Logan getting up, grabbing a pillow from Kendall's bed and smacking Kendall with it. They both burst out in fits of laughter as Logan kept hitting Kendall while Kendall rolled off his bed, got his hockey stick from his athletic bag and started fighting the pillow with it. Neither of them were fighting very well since they were having such a good time and laughing too hard to breathe well enough to play fight that well. They were bounding and leaping around the room, knocking stuff down and breaking things that Kendall didn't seem to care about.

When Kendall had Logan cornered, the shorter boy surrendered. Kendall helped his new friend up and they went back to sit in their original positions, panting, laughing, and smiling all the while.

After hearing the friendly scuffle from downstairs, Mama Knight knocked on Kendall's door. "Boys, It's getting late. And you both have to be up early tomorrow. Don't you think it's time for bed?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and sighed at his mother. Logan lightly giggled at Kendall, then said, "She's probably right. I mean I'm going to be working harder than I ever have tomorrow and I'm going to need all the sleep I can get."

"I guess you're right." Kendall admitted even thought he didn't want Logan to leave. Logan made his way to the door, but before he exited, Kendall said, "Hey, Logan, it was nice hanging with you today. We should do it again tomorrow."

Logan's heart fluttered. "Sounds good, 'Kendizzle'" Logan said, referencing the sing on the half-opened door. "G'night."

"Night, Logizzle…?" Logan sniggered, making Kendall laughed at his own failed attempt to come up with a nickname for Logan.

"Nice try. If you really want to call me something besides Logan, some people back in LA call me Logie. You can call me that, too, since you seem keen on giving me a nickname."

"I will. Night, Logie."

Logan left Kendall's room with a smile plastered on his face that didn't go away even when he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

At 6 am on Monday morning, a rooster signaling the new day awaked everyone in the knight household. This was usual for everybody except Logan. Logan had no idea roosters actually _did _that. _well that's one cock I don't like_, Logan thought to himself. He had no way of pressing snooze on this detested alarm. But even if he had tried to doze off again he wouldn't have been able to as his blonde friend burst through and door and threw himself o the foot of Logan's bed. When he noticed Logan was not taking too kindly to the early rising, he started bouncing up and down, shaking the entire bed.

"Rise and shine logiebear. You don't want to miss any second of today." Kendall all too cheerily said.

"And why is that?" Logan groggily replied, rubbing his eyes as he say up to look at Kendall. Despite the fact that they had gone to bed and waken up at the same time, Kendall looked like he had slept for much longer.

"Because every day is a blessing and you must seize it as if it were your last." Kendall stated matter-of-factly.

"God, you sound like a cheesy book of inspirational quotes."

Kendall laughed before retorting, "do you have a problem with cheesy books of inspirational quotes?"

_What a cheeky hunk of man meat_ "only ones named Kendall knight."

"Ouch. That burns."

"Then maybe while you go Ice it, I can sleep a little bit longer." Logan said while pulling the covers over him again in the slight chance Kendall would let him sleep more.

"No no no no" Kendall scolded, wagging his index finger. "You're not sleeping a wink more, unless you want to miss my mom's homemade cinnamon buns. If you don't get there in t-minus two minutes, Katie will eat them all and you'll have to go until lunch time without any food."

"You guys don't have any cereal or anything?"

"Hmmm well we have holy crap, which is essentially organic birdseed for humans. And you don't seem like the kind of guy who's into that stuff."

"Fine. I'll get out of bed." Logan finally agreed. He moved at a pace that was far too slow for Kendall's liking, prompting the taller boy to lift him up and throw him over his broad shoulder. Caught off guard, Logan squealed and then exclaimed "dude, what the hell?"

"You weren't moving fast enough and I'm not letting Katie eat your cinnamon buns." they were at the top of the stairs at this point. Logan thought Kendall would put him down because that would be the safe and sane decision, but to he remained slung over Kendall's shoulder. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it though.

"So carrying me like this was the only feasible option?" even though he liked being carried by Kendall, he had to pretend he didn't. You know, so he could at least pretend to be even a little bit as manly as Kendall.

"I didn't see you coming up with any better ideas." surprisingly, Kendall had reached the kitchen in that short amount of time. Logan was really amazed at how fit Kendall was: it was impressive to say the least.

"Honey, why is Logan draped over your shoulder?" mama knight, confused my asked.

"Because he was being a pokey little sleepyhead." Kendall responded, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. But Logan couldn't get over the cuteness of the words Kendall had said. "Pokey little sleepyhead" was quite possibly the most adorable phrase he had ever heard a teenage boy say. it affected Logan even more because it was Kendall saying it and because it was about him.

"Okay. Well, just put him down before you drop him." mama knight said, pointing her spatula towards the seat Logan had sat in for dinner the previous night. Kendall flipped Logan over so he was holding him bridal style- Logan was sure Kendall did it in a purely bromantic way- and set him down gently on the wooden chair.

Logan started out the morning retrieving eggs from the chicken coop full of four hundred squawking chickens. Some tried to scratch him when he reached to grab their eggs, most succeeded.

Later he learned how to milk cows, getting kicked more than a few times. After that he groomed some horses that were more welcoming than the cows and chickens. He did not get wounded by any of the horses; he just got covered in horsehair and sweat.

The only solace Logan had was that Kendall would come back in only a few hours. Logan then began to imagine Kendall doing manly farm chores. He imagined him riding a stallion bareback, wrangling all the free range cows, a lasso spinning above his head. He could almost see Kendall, shirtless, driving a tractor and stopping right in front of Logan and asking him I climb aboard his lap so they can drive off into the sunset together.

His daydream was soon interrupted by mama knight coming over to him and saying, "it's feeding time Logan, wanna head inside and eat with me?" the question was obviously rhetorical when she lovingly grabbed his forearm and guided him towards the house before he even had a chance answer.

Mama knight prepared some turkey, bacon, lettuce, and cheese sandwiches for her and Logan. Logan had no idea how hungry he was until he took the first bite. Apparently the chores had been more work than he thought.

"I know you haven't even been here 24 hours, but how are you liking Minnesota?" mama knight asked.

Logan responded, "it's very pretty. Different from what I'm used to. And all the people I've met have been nice. Granted, everyone I've met is a Knight."

"Oh everyone in Minnesota is very very lovely. Sometimes, the people from small towns like ours get a reputation of being close-minded, but we're not. Well maybe some people are, but we don't associate with those kind of people." mama knight was seemingly hinting at something.

"Why don't you associate with close-minded people?"

"Because the close-minded people here are very insistent that their beliefs are correct. But don't worry, there aren't as many of those people here as stereotypes would lead you to believe." Logan was starting to pick up on what mama knight was suggesting.

"Are you saying this because you know about my...situation?" Logan didn't want to full out say he was gay in case it turned out his premonition about what she was saying was wrong and that maybe her definition of close-minded was different from his. For all he knew, mama knight considered open-minded to be pro-choice but homophobic.

"Being gay isn't a situation Logan, it's an orientation. But yes, I want you to know that we accept gay people in this house. And so do all our close friends." mama knight said, reaching her hand out to reassuringly pat Logan on the arm.

"How did you find out?"

"About you being gay?" Mama Knight continued after noticing Logan nod. "Your mom told me a few months after you came out to her. She said you were out at your school at that point so she thought it was fine to tell me. Are you okay with me knowing?"

"Yeah I'm fine with it now that I know you're supportive of it. Do Kendall and Katie know?"

"No. I haven't told them, I don't know if they suspect it or not but they haven't said anything to me about it. I do know that they accept gay people, though and if they know, they won't treat you any differently."

"Do you mind not telling them about it if they ask. I want to come out to them myself, if that's okay with you." Logan said.

Mama Knight emitted a soft chuckle. "Of course it's alright with me, Logan. It's your life and your sexual preference. And I'm sure they'll appreciate it more if you tell them than if I do."

"Thanks." Logan said with a grateful grin on his face.

"No problem, honey. But just because I accept you being gay doesn't mean you get to have guys over all the time and do….sexual things with them while other people are in the house. It's the same rule for Kendall but with girls, so I'm not discriminating."

After lunch, Logan was asked to go into the goat pen to refill the troughs and generally clean the area. After he was kicked and chased by a few of them, Mama Knight put him on vegetable duty. He was supposed to pick all the ripe-looking vegetables in the twenty-five-acre garden over the course of a few hours.

The school bus dropped Katie off at the farm at around 3:30, but Kendall was still at hockey practice. Having Katie there definitely made Logan's workload easier. She helped him know which vegetables were ripe and she was a gardening machine. Not to mention they had lots of bonding time, which both parties greatly enjoyed.

They were cleaning all the vegetables they had picked when Kendall's pickup truck pulled into the driveway. Kendall went into the house briefly to change into work clothes and get some gloves. When he came out fully donned in his gear, Logan found that his eyes were practically glued to Kendall. The holey t-shirt he was wearing was tight in all the right places, accentuating his lean but muscular frame. His boots made him look rugged especially with the way he was walking; each stride had a purpose. Logan thought the purpose was to make him come in his pants but it could have also been to make him faint.

Kendall stopped by Katie and Logan on his way to the barn. "Hey Katie, hey Logiebear. How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine. Just cleaning some veggies, you know." Logan laughed like a schoolgirl in love, but apparently Kendall didn't notice the admiration in the laugh. To him it was just a friendly chortle.

"Good. I love my veggies clean." Mama Knight then emerged from behind the barn and waved Kendall over. "Well, it looks like Mom wants me to finish off the big chores so we can finish for the day. I'll see you guys at dinner." With a wave, Kendall jogged off in the direction of his mother.

After dinner, Logan headed up to his bedroom to write some letters to his friends and family back in LA. He was lying down on his bed, writing neatly on the stationary set his mother got him, trying to write a letter to his friend Camille. But he kept getting distracted. Perhaps the root of his distraction was the tall blonde that he knew was showering on the other side of the wall he was lying against. He couldn't focus on writing when his mind was clouded with images of a naked Kendall.

Logan then heard the water shut off and about fifteen seconds letter, there was a knock at his door. "Come in."

Logan was not ready for the sight that was in front of him a second later. In his doorway stood Kendall, with nothing but a red towel slung around his slender hips. His hair was wet, but Logan hardly noticed that he was too bust staring at Kendall's shirtless torso. Logan mentally chided himself for staring and stopped before he outed himself with his eyes. "How was your first day working on the Knight farm?" Kendall asked.

"Hard." Logan couldn't discern whether his words were describing his day or the condition of his penis, but for either one the word choice was accurate.

"Yeah I expected that. It'll get easier as you get more used to it, though." Kendall responded as he took a few steps into the room and sat on the bed next to Logan.

"Only if the livestock doesn't kill me before that happens."

Logan's comment earned a laugh from Kendall. "They're just not accustomed to your scent yet. They will be soon though." Kendall smiled widely before saying, "But since I know the first week is the hardest, I have a reward for you at the end of the week."

"What kind of a reward?"_ Please let it be his cock, _Logan thought.

"I thought maybe I could get you adjusted to the hick culture by hanging out with me and my friends this Friday. And then on Saturday, another friend if mine is throwing a party; we can go if you want."

"I'd love to. This gives me something to look forward to."

"That's what I was hoping for. Well I also thought it would be fun to spend more time with you." Kendall had no idea the effect those words had on Logan. They almost made him turn into a puddle of sexual frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys, I think I'm funny. Don't mind my jokes, they're really bad. **

After what Logan considered to be the longest week of his life, Friday finally came. The whole day all that was on his mind was that he was going to be hanging out with Kendall and his friends later. Kendall wouldn't have to do homework or go to bed early so they could stay up late and spend as much time as they wanted together

Kendall came home from hockey practice at around 5:00 pm. He waved at Logan, who was in the goat pen, from the driveway. Instead of going out to meet Logan like he did all week after getting home from practice, he held up a finger signaling Logan to wait a minute and ran into the house. Logan saw him come out 2 minutes later, holding an athletic bag full of clothes.

Kendall jogged up to Logan and asked "are you ready to go?" When Logan nodded, Kendall shouted to his mom "Mom, Logan and I are leaving. We'll be home by curfew."

"When's your curfew?" Logan asked.

"1:30, but if we stay in contact and tell her where we are we can stay out as long as we want." Kendall added with a smirk.

"Are we going to stay out that late?" Logan asked as they started walking towards Kendall's pickup.

"Heck yeah we are. There are so many hick shenanigans we can have and so little time."

"This is going to be an eventful night, isn't it."

"Not as eventful as the party tomorrow night. We go hard whatever the occasion."

* * *

><p>Kendall took Logan to some really deserted area that was full of mud. And whenever Logan would ask where thy were or what they were doing, Kendall would say, "you'll see." Logan would have been scared but since he was with Kendall he didn't mind.<p>

Kendall received a text from his friend Carlos saying that he and the other guys would be running late. So while Kendall and Logan waited, they sat in the bed of Kendall's truck talking.

They joked around for a while and Kendall made fun of Logan for being a city slicker, but then they started talking about some heavy stuff. It was a good kind of heavy though, they weren't sad or private topics jut less frivolous than those that composed most of their previous conversations. Logan talked about his family back home and how much he missed them and loved them, which prompted Kendall to talk about his mom and Katie. Then Logan asked "what happened to your dad?" Logan ha never heard anything about Mr. Knight and he was curious as to why that was true. After he said it though, he began to worry it was a sensitive topic that Kendall might not want to talk about.

Luckily for Logan, Kendall was more than willing to talk about his dad. "Nothing really happened to him per se. After Katie was born, he realized he was gay. So he and my mom decided to get a divorce. They're still friends and we see him a fair amount. We still love him. He pays child support and calls pretty often too. But he lives in Minneapolis because he said it was too hard to live in Sherwood as an out gay guy."

Now what mama knight had said about only associating with people who aren't homophobic made sense to Logan. But he was really struck by the last thing Kendall said. "Why is it so hard to live in Sherwood as a gay guy?"

"Well even though there are plenty of people who do support homosexuality, there are just as many who are against it. He never got attacked or anything, but he couldn't stand how judgmental people were. People would glare at him and whisper about him. As soon as he came out, nasty rumors started flying. People said he had AIDS and that he was cheating on my mom and that he was a horrible father. And even though

not everyone is homophobic, there isn't a huge gay community here. So he decided he would be better off living in Minneapolis which is more welcoming of gays and has plenty of other gas guys for him to be with. And also, Katie and I got a lot of shit for it for a while so he thought if he moved away people would stop hurting the ones he loves."

"Kendall, can I tell you something? And can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah, sure buddy, what is it?"

"I'm gay. I'm out back in LA, but considering what you just told me about homosexuality here, I think it's best that not everybody here knows."

Kendall responded, "That's totally understandable that you don't tell a lot of people. And probably the smartest decision in this situation. But I support you."

At that point, a truck much bigger than Kendall's started coming down the road they were sitting on. There was an excited Hispanic boy hanging out the passenger window screaming. The truck skidded to a stop and the Hispanic boy plus two others hurled themselves out of the vehicle.

"You must be Logan." one of them said. This boy was tall and way too pretty to be as rugged as his. Loathes suggested. "My name is James. James diamond. Is this your first time mudding?"

"What's mudding?" a confused Logan asked.

The Hispanic one responded, "only the most fun thing you can do with a pickup truck. Actually that's not true. There are lots of fun things to do with a pickup. I'm Carlos by the way."

Then the third one spoke, "And I'm Tyler. Since Carlos didn't answer your question, mudding is when you drive through mud in a pickup truck with the windows open and try to get as muddy as possible. If we're not covered by the end, we usually just jump in the mud ourselves."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm sure it's as fun as you guys say it is." Logan was tentative but decided to give the activity a chance considering how excited the other four boys seemed to be.

Kendall grabbed Logan's shoulders and screamed, "are you guys ready to fuck shit up?" in a manly voice.

Tyler, James, and Carlos all responded with a resounding "YEAH" followed by masculine wooing and cheering. Thy were definitely pumped.

They all packed into Tyler's truck. Tyler and Carlos were in the front and the other three sat in the back. The windows were rolled down as Tyler revved up his engine.

Before Logan knew it he was covered in mud. He knew he should have considered how many germs were on him at that moment but all he could think about was how much fun it was to be reckless and dirty.

"Tyler, get us stuck. I'm not muddy enough yet." James hollered over the excited shouts and engine noises that filled the vehicle.

"As you wish" was all Tyler said before making a sharp turn and getting his back wheel stuck in a ditch. Kendall, James, and Carlos rushed out if the truck as soon as it was surely stuck.

"C'mon logie. Now we get to push the car while Tyler splatters us with mud. I know you wanna do it." Kendall said in a singsongy voice.

"Oddly enough I do." with that, Logan hopped onto the ground. He noticed that the other three boys were now taking their shirts and pants off. _...but their clothes are already so dirty, why do they care if they get a little but dirtier?_

Kendall must have noticed the quizzical look on Logan's face because he quickly explained: "the mud feels better on skin than on clothes."

Logan promptly took his clothes off and threw them in the backseat of the truck like the other three did.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan each positioned themselves behind the truck before Tyler pushed the pedal and the wheels started splattering them with mud. When they finally pushed the truck out of the ditch, they were covered from head to toe.

Carlos wanted to take pictures to commemorate their first time meeting Logan and Logan's first time going mudding. So, they all posed for a few pictures. Kendall stood next to Logan and tightly wrapped his long arm around him. When Logan looked at the pictures, he noticed that for almost all of them he was staring at Kendall. He just couldn't help but be mesmerized by the feeling of Kendall's body heat mingling with his own. Logan felt like he belonged tucked under Kendall's arm. He wanted to drink in the moment and try to make it last forever. He had never crushed on anyone so hard before. _But it's only a crush, _Logan repeatedly told himself.

To clean off, they all jumped in the pond. Fortunately for them, the temperature was just right for swimming. They stayed in the water for a while. They had a splash fight, which soon turned into a game of chicken. Carlos eagerly had gotten on Tyler's shoulders. James opted out of playing, so that left Logan and Kendall. Kendall asked Logan to hop up on his shoulders, but the brunette seemed unsure. After a few "c'mon"s from Kendall and the other team, he climbed his crush's tall, lanky frame.

The only thing Logan could think about was the fact that his crotch was pressed against the back of Kendall's head and all he was wearing was a thin pair of boxer briefs. There was also the fact that his thighs were wrapped around Kendall's neck and that Kendall was grabbing onto those very same thighs, but he wasn't too focused on either of those aspects of his physical arrangement. Needless to say, this distraction caused team Carlos and Tyler to win.

When they got out, Kendall went over to his truck to grab the bag of clothes he had packed earlier. From that bag, he pulled out two sets of clean clothes and a few towels. The other boys each brought their own stuff.

They dried themselves off, got dressed in their clean clothes and left the muddy meadow to get some food.

* * *

><p>After eating, the five boys spend the rest of the night chilling. They found a pasture suitable for a campfire and got right to it. They all sat around the fire talking and bonding. They even started a little game of truth or dare.<p>

"Okay, Carlos" James said "Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I knew you were gonna pick dare. I dare you to send a pic of your dick to Stephanie King." When James said this, the rest of the group exploded in laughter.

"WHAT? We've only gone out twice. She'll think I'm some…some sex-crazed.. something." Carlos, exasperated, replied.

"Well you picked dare so you have to do it." James condescendingly smiled at his friend.

" ..Fine. I'll do it, but know that I hate you and I'm gonna get you back for this." Carlos walked a little bit away from the fire, unzipped his fly and took a picture with his phone. When he came back, he showed James and the rest of them that he had sent a multimedia message to Stephanie: "Eat your hearts out, assholes."

After some more laughter, it was Logan's turn to be asked. He picked truth. so Carlos asked him, "So, Logan how far have you been, sexually?"

Logan was unsure of how to respond to Carlos' question. However, he calmed down a little when Kendall leaned in so nobody else could hear him and whispered: "You don't have to tell them that you're gay if you don't want to, but none of them are homophobic. I swear."

Knowing that his new friends wouldn't hate him after finding out he's gay assured Logan that he could tell them. "Well, I don't know if you guys assumed as much or not, but I'm gay. Don't tell anyone or else I will at least try to hurt you." Logan weakly threatened, which earned sniggers from his new friends who seemed to be okay with his revelation. Then, since they seemed to still want an answer to the question, he continued: "On that note, I've had sex with a few guys from my high school. I've blown a few guys, I've been blown by a similar amount."

"C'mon Logan, give us some concrete numbers here." James encouraged.

Logan rolled his eyes in playful annoyance. "Ugh fine. I think I've fucked/ been fucked by five guys. I've blown seven guys and been blown by six." Logan said, awkwardly. He didn't know the other four would take his promiscuity.

After a round of congratulatory noises, Kendall was the first one to say something coherently English. "Wow, I had no idea you were such a manwhore. Damn, you get action. I'm jealous." Logan was hoping that Kendall meant he was jealous of the guys he had been with, but he knew that was wishful thinking.

"Do you top or bottom?" Tyler asked.

"It depends on who the other guy is." Logan replied.

"Which do you prefer?"

"I like topping, but that's probably because I've never been with a guy who's a really good top and rocks my world." Logan said, subconsciously stealing a lust-filled glance towards Kendall.

"So, just to get this straight—no pun intended—you've never been with a girl?" Carlos asked.

"No. I've known I was gay since eighth grade and I came out soonafter. There wasn't any pressure for me to even pretend to be straight and get with girls back in LA."

After Logan spoke, Carlos' phone beeped, signaling a new text message. He opened it and screamed of joy, exclaiming, "STEPHANIE JUST TOLD ME SHE THINKS I HAVE A NICE DICK. AND SHE SENT ME A WINKY FACE. James, man, I owe you forever."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, when Kendall and Logan returned to the Knight abode, they decided they didn't want to separate. So, they lay in Kendall's bed, talking for a while before Logan passed out. Kendall didn't feel the need to move him, so he just lay right next to Logan and admired the sleeping boy. It wasn't the first time Kendall had ever thought about another guy in a more than platonic way, so it didn't scare him. <em>So what if I have a little crush on Logan?<em> Kendall thought, _He's cute. And funny. And nice. And smart. And the way he sleeps with his mouth partially open is adorable. It's perfectly understandable that I'm attracted to him. He probably doesn't like me back, because I'm probably not his type, but a little crush is harmless. Right? _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry it always takes me so long to update. I'm really busy all the time, but I made this one longer than usual to hopefully make up for the lack of updates. **

Kendall awoke the next morning with the pleasant surprise that Logan was still in his arms, sleeping peacefully. And also with a less pleasant, more bonerific surprise of morning wood. _Shit. How am I going to fix this without waking Logan up?_ Kendall thought. Kendall then artfully slipped out of bed and slinked into the bathroom.

After removing his clothes, Kendall stepped into the shower and tried to fix his problem down south. He imagined his hands were Logan's or Logan's mouth, or other parts of Logan that Kendall desperately wanted to see, touch, feel. In the past week since Logan arrived, he was the only thing Kendall could think about that would make him come. It wasn't the first time Kendall had viewed another guy sexually. But the previous guys were celebrities and models and porn stars, it wasn't some gorgeous boy that was so real and so close. Plus the fact that Logan was gay made a part of Kendall's mind believe that he had a chance with the older brunette. But then the rest of Kendall's brain, kept telling him that Logan was out of his league an that there was no way he would go for some high school country bumpkin from Minnesota.

So he told himself not to make a move and admire without touching. He could totally just be friends with him until he leaves in june. It wasn't like he was in love with Logan; it was just a small crush and some intense physical attraction. Nothing he thought he wouldn't be able to find with someone else. After all, they had only known each other for a week.

Once Kendall's problem was solved, he stepped out of the shower, slung a towel around his hips, and tip toed back into his room. Logan was still sleeping, only to be woken up by Kendall trying to silently open a rickety old drawer of clothes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Kendall said.

Logan propped his upper body up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes with his other arm. After a yawn, he smiled and said: "Don't worry about it. I'd have to get up soon anyways to start doing chores. Sorry I uh, slept in your bed last night."

Kendall, distracted from his mission to get dressed by Logan's adorableness, strode over to his bed and sat down right next to where Logan lay. "If I had minded you sleeping with me, I would've made you leave. I'm not THAT gracious of a host." Kendall said with a chuckle. _Okay so maybe I can flirt with him a little. _

"Well It's good to know I'm so welcome here." A corner of Logan's mouth hinged upward to reveal a lopsided smile. "It'd be a shame to find out my hosts don't like me."

"Psh, nonsense. We love you. I mean, we love having you here. But only because you being here means I get to do less work." Kendall joked.

Logan made a noise of fake being offended. "You're mean, and lazy." Logan playfully retorted before shoving Kendall. When Logan's hand came in contact with Kendall's naked bicep to push him, it unintentionally lingered there. Logan then moved his hand, hoping Kendall didn't detect all the want that lay in that one touch. In reality it had probably been only about two months since Logan had last gotten with someone, but it felt like years to him. Something about being so close to something he wanted so bad, something he had to deny himself of made him feel like it had been forever.

"I'd rather be mean and lazy than…than….shit I have nothing." The two broke out in laughter at Kendall's comeback folly.

Logan then got up out of bed, stretched and headed towards his own bedroom, saying: "Maybe while I'm getting dressed you can think of a comeback."

Kendall then thought to himself: _If you're gonna be naked in the room next door, there is no way my mind will be able to think of anything else but that. _

Kendall got dressed and brushed his teeth before going downstairs for breakfast. He saw a note from his mom hanging on the fridge. It read: Kendall, Katie, and Logan: I woke up early to get a head start on today's chores. I made bacon but it might be cold by the time you all wake up. Love, Mom.

Kendall found the bacon sitting on the countertop. His mom was right, it was a little bit cold so he put it in the microwave. As soon as the microwave beeped, he heard Katie rushing down the stairs, still in her pjs.

"Whatcha making, big brother?" Katie asked.

"Mom made bacon. I just warmed it up."

"Yummy. Mom's bacon is the best. Is she working already?" When Kendall nodded, Katie added: "I should have suspected, considering she's superwoman." Kendall and Katie always thought of their mom as superwoman. She worked harder than any mom they knew, plus she cooked dinner, cleaned the house, did laundry and every other mom thing you could think of.

Katie and Kendall were eating the bacon and some toast that Kendall had made when Logan came down.

"Good morning, Katie." Logan said.

"What? No good morning for me?" Kendall pretended to be hurt.

"I already saw you this morning, you knucklehead."

"You're the knucklehead. Now come eat some breakfast." Kendall pushed a plate of food closer to Logan.

"And what if I don't wanna, huh? What are you gonna do about it, shove it down my throat?" Logan jumped up on the balls of his feet and pretended to be a boxer, throwing fake punches at Kendall and making sound effects.

_There is something I want to put down your throat but it ain't my toast. _"You are so weird, Logan." Kendall said, laughing at Logan's ridiculousness.

"Get used to it, 'cause I'm not changing anytime soon."

"Is this what all city folk are like?" Kendall joked, playing upon his country boy stereotype and exaggerating his Minnesota accent.

"You bet your ass it is." Logan said before finally settling down and eating his breakfast.

"You guys are both so weird." Katie added.

The three of them talked while finishing their breakfast. Then they went out to join Mama Knight working. Katie fed the horses and pigs, Kendall went straight for the tractor, and Logan milked the cows. Mama Knight had already gotten all the eggs from the chickens and was hard at work mucking out all the stalls.

By noon they had finished all the daily chores. So, Mama Knight asked Kendall and Logan to bring some of eggs, milk, cheese, butter, and vegetables into town to the market. Kendall and Logan loaded up the pickup truck and headed into town. This was the first time Logan had gone into town since he arrived in Sherwood. Kendall was excited to show him the charm of his hometown.

They drove down scenic backroads until they reached a cute little town that looked more like civilization than anything Logan had seen in a week. They passed a little flower shop, an old farmhouse that was now a tavern, an antique shop, a café, and many other quaint stores before they reached a natural foods market.

"Here we are. Ready to help me unload some cargo, Logie?" Kendall asked as he stepped out of the truck. "I just need to talk to the owner first and let him know we're here." Kendall then disappeared into the store. He came out a few minutes later talking to a middle-aged man in a button down short-sleeved shirt and faded jeans held up by suspenders. "Jeff, this is Logan. He's helping us out at the farm while Lesley's pregnant. Logan, this is Jeff, the owner of this fine establishment."

Logan went to go shake Jeff's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"You too. Mrs. Knight told me about you the few times she came down here this week. She says you're a good kid. She says you're from the city. So, welcome to Sherwood."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm already enjoying my time here. The Knights have been very good to me."

"I'm sure they have. They're one of my favorite families in this town. Well what do you boys say we unload this truck?" The three of them unloaded every crate and put them in the back room of the market. "Thank you, boys. It was a pleasure doing business with y'all. I hope to see you again soon." Jeff then gave Kendall a check and a hug before the two younger boys drove off.

"We've got a few more deliveries today, Logan. Are you up for it?" Kendall asked.

"Of course I am. I had no idea the farm produced so much stuff though. It's only like four of us working."

"Heck yeah we do. We're like the most efficient farm ever. Plus my mom like stays up all night packaging all our products all night so we don't pay someone else to do it. We make four deliveries to Jeff of that size each week. And then seven or eight others of slightly smaller size."

"Is it the farm's only source of income?" Logan asked.

"No. We do horsey stuff too. People come up and pay to ride our horses or buy/lease our horses. Pony rides, ring lessons, trail rides, stuff like that."

"Why haven't I seen anyone do that this week?"

"My mom wanted to make sure you could handle the work first, because she does some of the riding lessons. And get you acquainted with the farm first. It's not like you would be working alone all day. It's usually just for like four hours and Katie and I are home by then. Sometimes Katie or I lead trail rides."

"I bet the girls love it when you lead their trails." Logan said.

Kendall chuckled before saying. "Sometimes I get a few swooning preteens."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Logan said: "I've never ridden a horse before."

Kendall was shocked. He thought that everybody had at least been on a pony ride or something. "What? You've never ridden a horse?" When Logan nodded, Kendall added: "Well I'm going to have to change that. I'll take you out sometime soon. I can put on our most docile pony and we can walk the whole way. Unless you're feeling adventurous, in that case we might be daring and go for a quick trot. But that's not very likely." Kendall chuckled again.

"No way. I am not getting on any horse if you're gonna mock me." Logan sassily snapped his fingers to show Kendall he was joking. A horseback trail ride with Kendall sounded like something Logan would love to do.

They joked and talked as they restocked the truck and delivered to two more locations.

When they were done with the deliveries, it was about two o'clock so Kendall and Logan were very hungry. Luckily, Mama Knight was already making grilled cheese sandwiches for them and Katie.

"How were the deliveries, boys?" Mama Knight asked.

"Good. Jeff asked how you were doing." Kendall made dumb kissy faces and Katie made "oooooh" noises, which made Mama Knight blush.

"For the last time. There is nothing going on between Jeff and me. He's a very sweet man—"

"And handsome." Kendall interjected.

"Yes, he is handsome, but that's beside the point. He is a good friend and business connection and I wouldn't want to ruin that by….becoming involved with him."

"You're not denying that you like him." Katie said as she stood up on her chair and danced. "Mom and Jeffrey sitting in a tree, F-U-C—" Kendall and Logan both started laughing.

"Katie! No foul language or insinuations! None of that is or will be going on between Jeff and me. Now sit down and finish your lunch." Mama Knight, embarrassed, said.

"Aww fine. Humph." Kendall offered Katie a fist bump as she sat down.

"Kendall, don't encourage her." Mama Knight chastised her son.

Kendall tried to hold back his laughter. "Sorry, mom."

"On a different note, what are you boys going to do tonight?" Mama knight tried to change the subject.

"Someone at school is throwing a party so I was going to show Logan how fun being a hick is."

"Okay. But you boys be careful. If you need me to pick you up, don't hesitate to call. I don't want you driving home."

"We'll walk, it's no problem. It's only like five miles away." Kendall said. Logan was surprised at how serious Kendall's face was because he thought it was a joke.

"Five miles?" Logan, shocked, asked. Logan however was even more shocked when Kendall nodded.

"If that's too long for you we can get someone else to drive us home." Kendall said.

"This person better be sober." Mama Knight added.

"Of course mommy." Logan was surprised at how open Kendall was with his mother about drinking and how accepting she was as long as he was responsible.

"Good boy."

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I'm doing tonight?" Kate said.

"Katie, what are you doing tonight." Mama Knight already knew the answer but she decided to indulge her daughter anyway.

"Stay at home and play videogames."

"Maybe we can watch a movie together, Katie. I've been wanting to see that British movie about that couple for a while now and I think it's on demand."

"Uhh… I'm good mom. Videogames sounds like enough for me."

The rest of the day was spent fixing some broken fences and doing the nightly chores. James came over for dinner because he agreed to be Kendall and Logan's designated driver so they owed him one dinner made by Mama Knight to return the favor. After a lovely dinner of homemade lasagna, James, Kendall and Logan went upstairs to get ready for the party. Kendall didn't put a lot of effort into what he wore and he told Logan to do the same.

"We're not really into being fancy and stuff around here, so just wear like a t-shirt and jeans." Kendall himself was wearing a plaid button down shirt and jeans. James was wearing a Kenny Chesney t-shirt, jeans and work boots.

"I don't have hick clothing though." Logan said.

Kendall went to his closet, rifled through lots of camo and plaid until he found what he was looking for. He threw a grey, long-sleeved shirt at Logan. Logan looked at the shirt. It said "carhartt" in big letters across the front. "Nothing's more hick than carhartt." Kendall said. "You'll fit right in."

The shirt was a little bit big on Logan but not so much that it was a problem. Then he slipped on a pair of his least tight skinny jeans and converse. He spent a few minutes in front of the mirror making sure his hair was spiked to his liking before he told James and Kendall he was ready.

"Finally." Kendall said. "Does it take you that long back in LA?" Kendall placed his hand on Logan's shoulder as they walked to James' car.

"Actually it takes me longer."

"I used to take a really long time to get ready, but Kendall and Carlos gave me so much shit for it that now I do it before I meet up with them." James said.

They got to the party at about 9:30. Carlos was already drunk and attempting some crazy stunt at the top of the staircase. "Fuck. Carlos! Stop that!" James, Kendall, and Logan rushed to stop Carlos from nearly killing himself.

When Carlos was safe, Kendall asked Logan if he wanted to get a drink.

"C-can I have one tooooo, K-dawg?" Carlos asked.

"I think you're done for now, buddy. Just chill with me." James said. He walked Carlos downstairs where they sat down on a couch and ate some snacks.

Kendall poured both him and Logan each a shot of Vodka. "Are you ready? 1, 2, 3, go!" They simultaneously downed their drinks.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the taste of straight vodka." Logan said.

"Me neither. Wanna do another shot?" At Logan's enthusiastic nod, Kendall poured them more alcohol.

After a few more shots each, they were beginning to feel the effects so they took a break and Kendall introduced him to some of his friends. "Jo! Dak!" Kendall waved at two of his friends who were standing across the room. "Dak, Jo, I'd like you to meet my buddy Logie. He's the one who's staying with me this year. Logan this is Jo and Dak… No, wait Dak and Jo. Yeah." Kendall looked at Logan and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, two." Logan said.

"You too. We've heard you're cool." Dak said.

"I'm glad Kendall's saying good things about me." Logan replied. The four of them talked for a while and got to know each other. They played a few drinking games, most of which Dak won, that left the other three pretty wasted.

After a while, James called Kendall over to take care of Carlos who had somehow obtained some whisky.

Kendall was about to go over when Logan stopped him. "I'll take care of Carla, you—you're a wee bit drunker than Logan am." Logan slurred.

Logan took the whisky away from Carlos and they sat down together. Neither really knew what they were talking about, but they were having fun regardless.

Then, Logan noticed Kendall and Jo grinding. In his mind, Logan was telling himself that he shouldn't be mad because Kendall is straight and Jo's a nice girl. He thought he should be happy that his friend might hook up with a nice, pretty girl like Jo. But he couldn't help but feel super jealous. Logan was so pissed off that he decided to drown his sorrows with alcohol. He found Tyler, whom he had met the day before, and asked him to stay with Carlos for a while.

He entered the kitchen, sloppily poured himself a little more vodka than he should have, and downed it all in one gulp. Granted, he did spill a little on the shirt Kendall lent him. Logan attempted many times to wash it off but was not successful. All he did was get the shirt even more wet.

Kendall had also come into the kitchen, but he wasn't looking for drinks, he was looking for Logan. He found him, bent over the kitchen sink, fiddling with the faucet. Kendall came up behind him and put his hands on his waist. "You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine… jus' a lil b-bit..wet." Logan responded.

Kendall giggled. "Let's…Let's dry ya off." Kendall led Logan with an arm around his waist to the upstairs bathroom. They both stumbled quite a bit but eventually arrived at their destination.

Kendall put the toilet seat cover down and sat Logan down on top of it. Logan tried to grab the towel near him but was interrupted by Kendall trying to pull his wet shirt off of him.

Logan, who was not on his best judgment, then muttered: "So now yew wan' me naked, huh?"

Kendall, with his hands on Logan's shoulders, because he was in a very similar situation judgment-wise, said, "always wan' ya nekkid, Logie."

"Then—then why were yew grindin' wif…Jo?" Logan didn't know why, but Kendall started laughing uncontrollably. "Whas so fun…ny?

"AHahaha…Jo….is….jus' my frien...she's been Dak's girlfrien fer tree years! Grindin' means nuthin' here…. Dak…Dak was right nex' ta us."

"oh. I feel dum now." Logan said, looking embarrassed. Kendall could sense Logan was upset about him and Jo grinding and that it possibly made him jealous. He was skeptical as to whether or not Logan was actually into him, but the alcohol served as liquid courage and convinced him to go for it.

"I cen make ya feel better." Kendall straddled Logan's lap and gently placed a kiss on his lips. It was quick but nice, very nice. It made them both grin like fools. However, they both wanted more. Logan initiated a sloppy kiss, but Kendall quickly took control of it.

He loved the taste of Logan and he never wanted to forget it. He wanted to always remember Logan's mouth. And his lips. And his tongue. So he deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with Logan's. It felt right.

Kendall began running his fingers down Logan's neck, across his collarbone, to his chest. He wanted to feel what it was really like to be with a guy—an amazing guy who had a great chest.

Logan just couldn't believe what was happening. For all he knew, it was a drunken hallucination and he was imagining the whole thing. But just in case it wasn't, he wanted to savor that moment. He moved his hands to cup Kendall's ass, eliciting a low moan from the latter. He then moved his hands upwards, underneath Kendall's shirt, to feel the skin he had only gotten a brief taste of.

They were so lost in each other that neither of them had any idea how long they sat there kissing. But however long it was, it wasn't long enough; they were all too quickly interrupted by a knock at the bathroom door.

"Ocupado." Kendall shouted, earning a chortle from Logan.

"Kendall, is that you? It's James. My mom wants me home soon so we need to go."

"O-okay. Jus gimme one secon'." He reluctantly stumbled off of Logan. Logan grabbed his shirt, which Kendall had thrown on the floor, and put in on himself…backwards and inside out. It had dried off a little bit but still smelled of vodka.

Together, they exited the bathroom and saw James, who had a surprised look on his face but didn't ask any questions. James guided them to his car and buckled them both into the back seat. It didn't take them long to start fiercely making out. James just continued driving with a smile on his face.

Every once in a while, James would hear Kendall or Logan mutter "you're so hot" or something along those lines. Before things had a chance to get _too _intimate, James told them "I don't want any cum stains in my mom's BMW and I do not want to see any dicks at any point if I look back there. Okay guys?" He saw Kendall give him a thumbs up, which was confirmation enough. Despite what the mild-mannered scolding might convey, James was happy for them. He noticed they had chemistry when they were all hanging out yesterday, but he had no idea that they would get together so quickly.

Soon, they reached Knight Farm. James helped them both out of the car and walked them to the door. Kendall fumbled for his keys and then gave them to James because he was having so many problems.

James walked them upstairs to Kendall's bedroom. "Okay guys, you shouldn't sleep in your clothes so can you change yourselves or do you need my help?" James asked.

"We're pe-peachy." Kendall said before he and Logan both started laughing and tearing their own clothes off. Once Kendall was down to his underwear he climbed into his bed. "Logieeeeee. Join meee." Kendall begged. When Logan, also in only underwear joined him under the covers and started snuggling into Kendall's warm body, Kendall said to James: "Thanks Jam-ez. You cen go now if ya wan'. Logie 'n I are… we're good."

Before Kendal had even heard James' car drive away, Logan had fallen asleep in his arms. It was the second night in a row that they had slept in his bed, but this time was so much better. Not only was Logan wearing less clothing, but also he didn't have to restrain himself from being close to Logan. His plan that he had made earlier about staying away from Logan obviously didn't work out, but this situation was so, so much better. He didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow—if Logan would regret or even remember it—but he hoped that this wasn't just a drunken hookup.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in probably forever, Logan woke up early on his own the next morning: no alarm clock, nobody shaking him, he even woke up before the rooster did his daily ritual of trying to scream louder than he did the day before. _Maybe I'm finally getting used to the schedule. _

It was even weirder because he had been so drunk the night before and had slept so well with Kendall by his side, in Kendall's bed, in Kendall's room. Kendall's room that has posters of half-naked girls and athletes who were, in Logan's opinion, not hot at all, and Kendall idolized them way too much, which led him to believe that the athletes weren't there for Kendall to jerk off to. _Well shit, look who ended up being another straight guy's gay experiment… again. See, Logan? This is what happens when you get caught up in your stupid feelings. Kendall's going to wake up any minute and realize the mistake he made and it's going to be super awkward for him and you'll be left once again heartbroken and single; especially because you'll have lost your one friend in Minnesota. Fucking idiot. _

Logan, hoping not to have to hear the words 'mistake' come out of Kendall's mouth, made a feeble attempt to get out of the bed while not waking Kendall. Logan got as far as taking one step before a creaky floorboard betrayed him. "I didn't take you to be the time to love 'em and leave 'em." A smiley Kendall joked, unaware of Logan's intentions.

"Well, yeah….. Since we're, you know, living together for a year, I thought it might be better to push this one under the rug and just be friends. We can forget it ever happened." Logan was too nervous to even look up at Kendall. If he had, he might have seen Kendall's face drop and his smile disappear like it had never been there.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. Okay. Yeah. Sure. That's. That's probably good." Kendall tried to recover his heart from his sleeve before Logan could see how hurt he was. Luckily for him, Logan was still fascinated by the contrast of his feet and the pine floorboards.

Logan was about to turn and leave the room, but not before making sure things were good between them by adding: "So, it's not going to be awkward, is it?"

"No, of course not. We were drunk." Kendall tried to lighten the mood with the cheap sort-of-joke: "It's a free pass for doing anything." Neither of them found it genuinely funny but forced a chuckle and a smile to keep their friendship in tact.

Over the next few weeks or so, their relationship had recovered pretty much completely but there was always a nagging feeling in the back of each of their minds that something was off, or wrong. They still talked about anything and everything and joked and spent as much with each other as possible. Logan got over his fear of Kendall not wanting to be friends with a gay dude who so obviously wanted him. But that was probably because Kendall was so afraid of getting hurt by Logan that he made sure to seem like things were 100% okay 100% of the time. So the feeling of wrongness that they both felt—although neither of them discussed having it or even acknowledged that something was off—confused them all the more.

Then one day during breakfast, Mama Knight told her two children and Logan that they should be expecting a load of hay to come in the next day. Kendall and Katie both seemed excited by the news, but frankly, it terrified Logan. _What if I get hayrash? What if I can't lift one bale? What if I break my back? Or my legs? How does one even 'do' a load of hay?_

Mama Knight noticed Logan's facial expression and asked: "Is there something wrong, Logan?"

Kendall seized the opportunity to make fun of his friend and said: "Mom, I think he's confused. I'll explain it to him. You see, Logie, hay is the long, dry, yellow gra-" He couldn't even finish his smartass comment before cracking up and getting bombarded by playful slaps from Logan.

"I know what hay is, you big doofus." Logan retorted.

"Then what don't you understand?" Mama Knight asked.

"I just don't know the protocol or what to even do with a truckload of hay."

"I got it, mom." Katie began, "Hay is transported in trucks, and trucks—they have wheels, just so you know—get driven up here with the hay on them."

"I'm getting verbally abused by all the Knight children. Mama Knight, help me!"

Katie and Kendall high fived after they finished laughing sufficiently. Kendall soothed Logan by saying, "Don't worry, bud. We just like that we know more about hay than you do since you know more about everything else."

"Aww thanks Kendall. That makes me feel better. Ahem, Katie, I'm still waiting for my apology."

"Okay, I'm sorry you don't know how to unload a truck full of hay. And, I'm sorry my brother and I are funny."

"That's more of an apology than I expected to get out of you, so I'll take it."

Mama Knight then explained to Logan the process of unloading hay and stacking it in the barn. Kendall and Katie added comments every once and a while but they were preoccupied with the chocolate chip pancakes that they were shoveling into their mouths.

When the hay truck came the next day, Logan had prepared himself mentally for the heavy lifting and fast-paced labor. But unfortunately he had not prepared himself for Kendall. Kendall decided to wear an outfit designed to make Logan's panties drop: he had a pair of work gloves, wearing low-slung work pants that revealed too much of his underwear to be legal, a tool belt but it was more successful in holding tools than holding up his pants, work boots, and the cherry on top of the steamy farmhand/handyman look was the lack of a shirt. _Why did he choose the day when I need to be focused to distract me? He's gonna get sweaty and all hot and his muscles are gonna be showing in full detail. _

Logan's predictions came true, along with a few added bonuses. Mama Knight failed to mention that Kendall and Katie preferred to listen to music while they stacked hay bales or that if a song that they liked came on, they'd sing to it. Well, Kendall would sing to it and Katie would sing a few words of the chorus.

So, Kendall was: shirtless, sweaty, muscular, singing like an angel, and—almost as if the world hated but also loved Logan—wiggling his hips and dancing a little bit when he could. _Great. He's making keeping it in my pants so easy. Thanks universe. Glad to know you're looking out for me. _

If the image or voice of Kendall weren't enough, every once in a while, Kendall would bump into Logan-since they were such close quarters and all.

Logan should have been happy. Kendall shirtless should have been his reward for working hard. But he couldn't see Kendall without thinking about that drunken night not so long ago and remembering how he felt to be with the blonde. This was all just a reminder of how happy he was that night and how every night after sleeping next to Kendall, his bed felt empty and cold.

Finally, it was lunchtime. The three Knights went into the house to make sandwiches for themselves, but Logan decided to stay in the barn so he could clear his head of the influx of Kendall fantasies he was having.

Then, Kendall came back out to the barn holding two PB&Js, just because the universe likes kicking Logan in the balls repeatedly.

"You really shouldn't be working as hard as you have been without eating. Here, take it. I made it for you."

"Thanks, man." Logan responded. Kendall took a seat on the hay bale next to Logan and started chowing down on his sandwich.

"Damn, I'm an amazing sandwich chef." Kendall said.

"Yeah, and you're so modest too."

"Thanks, I get it from my sister."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"Thanks, I get it from my sister." When Logan didn't laugh—which he totally should have, Kendall asked, "So, why didn't you want to eat today? Usually you love to eat. Is something wrong? Do you need a backrub?" Although, the last question seemed jokey, Kendall promptly put his sandwich in his lap and moved his hands towards Logan's shoulders only to be shrugged off by the latter. "Okay dude seriously, what's up? You shouldn't be grumpy, hay is fun." When he didn't get a response, he added: "Is this something we need to talk about? …..Is this about the other night?"

Logan, low and blood sugar and unreasonably grumpy, responded: "You mean your drunken gay experiment?"

Kendall, shocked, said, "what are you talking about?"

"I'm not dumb, Kendall. I've been in this position before. Straight guys who are kind of curious like to experiment. You know, you've never really met a gay guy your own age, so you thought you wanted to try it out. That's fine. That's all good… I just didn't want to get hurt, okay? You regretted it, I know you did, you don't have to tell me. That's all we need to discuss about that night, so can we just drop it once and for all?"

Kendall tried to rub circles on Logan's back but again, was shrugged off. "Fine. You know what? If you want to be like that, be my guest. But you should know that I don't regret it. I hadn't had thoughts about guys at all until you came around, but since you got here, you're all I can think about, okay? My parents raised me to be confident in who I am and I'm confident that I'm attracted to you, physically and emotionally. And if you're gonna call that night my 'experiment' well then I'll have you know that my 'hypothesis' that it would be the best fucking night of my life turned out to be true, okay? And if this is all some way for you not to get hurt by how you think I feel—even though you're wrong, that's pretty rotten because you hurt me. And I know you're not a rotten guy, Logan. So I don't know why you're being like this."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Logan could muster up the courage to say: "If I told you I felt the same way about you, would you promise?"

"Would I promise what? Would I promise that what I'm saying is true? Yes, fucking yes!"

"Do you promise you won't hurt me or regret me?"

"I can 100% promise you I won't regret you. But as for hurting you, I can't make that promise. 'Cause if you take the pain out of love, then the love won't exist. And I want to fall in love with you, Logan. I want to be in love with you, even though you've already hurt me I still do. But I will try my best not to hurt you or let anything else hurt you. Is that enough?" Logan nodded and smiled wider than he can remember smiling for a long time. "Okay, then can you promise me one thing?" Logan nodded again. "Do you promise me you'll always be honest with me, even if you think it'll hurt me?"

"I think I can do that."

"So…. Officially, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I think I can do that."


End file.
